


home

by samoyeons



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoyeons/pseuds/samoyeons
Summary: at the end of the day, sana will always be her home





	home

jihyo comes back to their apartment and sana’s in the living room, eyes red and puffy. it looks like she’s been crying for a while and jihyo can’t ignore the pain she feels in her chest at the sight. this is her fault. the love of her life is sitting their heartbroken because she decided to be stupid and sleep with someone else, one of the best friends on top of that.

“sana.” jihyo starts, but the pained look on sana’s face silences her.

“whatever you have to say to me, i don’t care.” the older girl answers back, the pain she’s feeling still present in her voice.

jihyo never thought anything could hurt her more than when she overheard sana saying what they had meant nothing. just casual sex, fooling around, no emotion. but that pain is staring right back at her.

“sana, let me explain. please. you, at least, owe me that.” jihyo can’t hide her pleading tone.

sana scoff at the request, why would she even give her the time. not after what she did with nayeon of all people. “no, jihyo. i don’t owe you any of my time to hear your sorry ass explanation. how could you do that? to me? to us?”

hearing that jihyo knows not to let her anger get the best of her, but what she says next escapes before she can stop it. “us? what us, sana? why do you even care who i sleep with? i thought we were just fooling around. no emotions, remember?”

sana’s face pales at the memory. she didn’t realize that the younger girl had overheard that conversation. she didn’t mean it like that. she wanted to get nayeon off her back and she said the first thing that came to mind using the same thing the older girl said about her and momo and mina. to her, jihyo was anything but just a casual fuck. over the last few months, the girl had become her whole world and now because of some stupid comment, she lost her.

the tears that start to fall go unnoticed until jihyo’s pained face becomes blurry. “i didn’t mean it like that, jihyo. i promise you i didn’t. but even if i did i wouldn’t have slept with my best friend to get back at you. i thought i was falling in love with you. i guess, it was all a lie.”

before jihyo could stop her, sana was already closing her room door. “sana, please. i’m sorry. i didn’t mean that. i was hurt and nayeon was there and now i know that i hurt you more i regret it, please. just listen to me.” she cries out, hoping at some point sana will listen to her.

both girl are feeling at mix of emotions, hurt by the other’s words and actions, but upset at themselves for being the catalyst in the events.

when sana wakes up the next morning, she finds jihyo still outside her door, asleep. she never thought she’d ever feel her heart flutter and break at the same time until that moment. she gets the girl up and into her room, before leaving a note on her mirror letting her know she’ll be staying at momo’s for the next few days.

jihyo wakes to an empty apartment and has never felt more alone. she rolls out of bed to find the note that breaks her heart even more. she thought she cried everything out last night, but the tears that begin to blur her vision are back with a vengeance. she pulls on some new clothes, rushing to momo’s place. she know she should give sana more time and space, but the feeling of waking up without sana next to her for more than one day is unbearable. she loves her. she loves her so much.

finally knocking on momo’s door, all she can hear is shouting on the other side. the door opens to a half naked crying momo and sana yelling at a half naked nayeon. “what did you want to achieve? fuck with my head some more because i wouldn’t sleep with you?”

“get over yourself, minatozaki” nayeon retorts, crossing her arms.

jihyo has momo in her arms, trying to console the girl as the fight continues.

“first you sleep with my girlfriend and then two days later, you’re fucking momo like you weren’t planning on breaking it off.” sana yells.

“your girlfriend? you said it was casual. so i was just following what you told me.” nayeon reasons, finally noticing the other girl in the room. she smirks but sana still doesn’t notice.

“you fuck the girl that i love and expect me to be okay with you sleeping with my best friend too who’s heart you’re just waiting to break?” sana keeps laying it on because her resolve is broken and she’s got nothing to lose now. “and another thing-“

“sana.” jihyo’s voice cute though the otherwise silence in the room. “just stop. the one you’re mad at is me. the girl who knew better than to fuck someone else when she knew she loved you back.”

sana finally turns to see, jihyo consoling momo behind her, tears also in her eyes. “i’m sorry. i’m so sorry for everything. i care about nayeon only as a friend who i know loves momo more than she’s willing to admit.”

both sana and momo look up at the older girl, who’s now staring at the ground.

“nayeon was there that night because we both needed someone to forget about who we really wanted. and the only person i want is you.” jihyo knows she still crying and she can see how much sana is too. “i know you won’t be able to forgive me just yet, but i just want you to come home. it’s not our home if you’re not there. i couldn’t even bear three hours without you. i love you so much, sana. please.” jihyo’s never been the begging type, but she’s never wanted anything or anyone this much.

“momo, i think we should leave them alone. i think we need to talk too.” nayeon says, trying to keep the conversation between just sana and jihyo. momo nods, wiping her tears before heading to her room. nayeon dejectedly following, knowing she has a lot of explaining and groveling to do.

sana and jihyo just stare at each other for a few moments before sana breaks the silence. “i’ll come home.”

jihyo doesn’t fight the smile that brightens her face, but her happiness is short lived.

“but, i’m gonna need some space. even though when i look at you, i see the girl i fell in love with. i also see you with nayeon. so, i just need a few days to think about what we are and what i want.” sana knows, ultimately, she wants jihyo and jihyo only. but she can’t shake the thought of nayeon being with her as well.

“i love you, sana and i will give you all the space and time you need. i want to be with you and even if i have to wait years for your forgiveness, i’ll do it because you’re the one i want. the only one.” jihyo confesses. her heart is laid bare for this girl.

“okay, let’s go home.” sana smiles. she reluctantly takes jihyo’s hand as the head for the door, but even with everything going on, jihyo is home. “let’s go quickly because i have a feeling that those two are gonna finish what i interrupted.”

jihyo laughs as the sound of heavy breathing starts to come out of momo’s room confirming sana’s suspension.

she looks over the older girl and knows that it will not be easy, but no matter what sana is her home.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on tumblr where i write pretty much everything at the moment. so, i'm trying to start moving pieces from there to here and aff.


End file.
